Princeton Plainsboro Warriors
by Moonstar777
Summary: House, Wilson, Cuddy, and the original three ducklings are turned into cats! Firestar recieves a prophecy saying six cats will come to aid the three to save the Clans. Will they succeed? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

This takes place immediately after Sunset. I own nothing.

* * *

Firestar curled up into his nest to try to speak with StarClan. The disastrous gathering during which Hollyleaf had revealed a terrible secret, the other Clan's fury, and Hollyleaf's death all weighed heavily on his shoulders. As he drifted off to sleep, Bluestar appeared before him.

"Firestar, dark times are coming for all four Clans. Six cats will come and save the Clans from destruction. They will work with the three to save the Clans from annihilation and bring peace to the lake." meowed Bluestar.

"Bluestar, what danger is coming? And how are there still three? Hollyleaf died! There are only two!" exclaimed Firestar.

"Look again, Firestar. The answer lies within your Clan, if you can find it." answered Bluestar, as Firestar woke up.


	2. Starting Alliegences

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Please note slight changes to the allegiances since I first posted this story to make the plot line work better.**

**I also want to make a small correction. In the prologue I said this was just after Sunset. It's actually a few moons later.**

**I apologise for changing the allegiances so many times, but I keep finding errors that I missed before.**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - blind gray tabby tom with jay blue eyes

**Warriors**

Dustpelt - brown tabby tom with amber eyes - Briarpaw

Sandstorm - pale ginger she cat with green eyes - Toadpaw

Graystripe - fuzzy gray tom with amber eyes - Blossompaw

Brackenfur - pale ginger tom with green eyes.

Brightheart - ginger & white she cat with an amber eye.

Thornclaw - pale ginger tom with amber eyes - Bumblepaw

Cloudtail - fuzzy white tom with blue eyes.

Ferncloud - pale gray tabby(with darker flecks)with green eyes.

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell she cat with amber - Rosepaw

Spiderleg - long limbed black tom with a brown underbelly & amber eyes.

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she cat with green eyes.

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Berrynose - cream colored tom with part of his tail missing & amber eyes.

Mousewhisker - gray & white tom with green eyes.

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes.

Cinderheart - gray tabby she cat with blue eyes.

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Icewhisker - snowy white she cat with blue eyes.

Foxtail - auburn tom with amber eyes

Millie - silver tabby she cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Toadpaw - long legged black & white tom with amber eyes

Rosepaw - dark cream she cat with blue eyes

Briarpaw - dark brown she cat with green eyes

Bumblepaw - pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Blossompaw - tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

**Queens**

Daisy - fuzzy cream she cat with blue eyes.

Whitewing - white she cat with green eyes - mother of Birchfall's kits(Dovekit, Ivykit)

Hazeltail - small gray & white she cat with amber eyes - mother of Lionblaze's kits.(Scorchkit, Brightkit, Buringkit, Smallkit)

**Kits**

Dovekit - fluffy gray she cat with green eyes

Ivykit - brown tabby & white she cat with green eyes

Scorchkit - pale gray she cat with dark gray paws & a black tail & pale blue eyes

Brightkit - golden she cat with amber eyes

Burningkit - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Smallkit - small gray & white tom with amber eyes

**Elders**

Purdy - old plump brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Mousefur - small dusky brown she cat with green eyes.

Longtail - blind pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Leafpool - light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes.(Retired Medicine cat for breaking warrior code)

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with black paw & amber

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small brown tabby tom with light blue - Flamepaw

**Warriors**

Oakfur - small brown tom with amber - Tigerpaw

Rowanclaw - ginger tom with amber eyes.

Smokefoot - black tom with amber eyes.

Snowbird - pure white she cat with green eyes.

Ivytail - gray, black & white she cat with green - Dawnpaw

Toadfoot - dark brown tom with green eyes.

Crowfrost - black & white tom with ice blue - Olivepaw

Ratscar - brown tom with a long scar down his back & amber eyes.

Snaketail - brown tom with a brown tabby tail & green eyes.

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes.

Owlswoop - light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Scorchstorm - dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Redpelt - mottled brown & ginger tom with amber eyes.

Shrewwhisker - gray she cat with black feet & green eyes.

**Apprentices**

Olivepaw - tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Tigerpaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Flamepaw - ginger tom with amber eyes

Dawnpaw - cream furred she cat with green eyes

**Queens**

Whitewater - white she cat & blind in one eye with blue eyes - mother of Snaketail's kits.(Tabbykit, Lizardkit, Roughkit)

Kinkfur - ragged brown tabby she cat with blue eyes - mother of Oakfur's kits.(Oatkit, Sandkit, Mudkit)

**Kits**

Tabbykit - white tom with brown stripe & blue eyes

Lizardkit - skinny brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Roughkit - small white tom with blue eyes

Oatkit - light brown & white tom with amber eyes

Sandkit - pale brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Mudkit - brown tom with blue eyes

**Elders**

Cederheart - gray tom with amber eyes.

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar - small brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Kestreltail - mottled gray tom with blue eyes.

**Warriors**

Crowfeather - dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Whitetail - small white she cat with green eyes.

Nightcloud - black she cat with green eyes.

Gorsetail - very pale gray & white she cat with blue eyes.

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws & green eyes.

Harespring - brown & white tom with green eyes.

Leaftail - dark brown tabby tom with amber - Thistlepaw

Dewspots - spotted gray tabby she cat with blue - Sedgepaw

Willowclaw - gray she cat with green - Swallowpaw

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear & amber eyes.

Emberfoot - gray tom with two darker paw & blue eyes.

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes.

Sunbeauty - tortoiseshell she cat with a large white mark on forehead & blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Thistlepaw - fuzzy white tom with green eyes

Sedgepaw - light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Swallowpaw - dark gray she cat with blue eyes

**Queens**

Heathertail - light brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes - mother of Breezepelt's kits(Nightkit, Shadowkit, Blackkit)

**Kits**

Nightkit - black tom with dark blue eyes

Shadowkit - black she cat with amber eyes

Blackkit - small black tom with gray eyes

**Elders**

Morningflower - very very old pale tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes.

Barkface - old short tailed brown tom with green eyes.(Former Medicine Cat)

Tornear - gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes.

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar - blue gray she cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Pinefur - very short haired brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dapple golden she cat with blue - gray tabby she cat with green eyes.

**Warriors**

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Reedwhisker - black tom with amber eyes.

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes.

Beechfur - light brown tom with green - Beetlepaw

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom with blue - Mallowpaw

Icewing - white she cat with blue eyes.

Graymist - pale gray tabby she cat with blue - Pricklepaw

Dawnflower - pale gray she cat with green - Petalpaw

Pouncetail - ginger & white tom with green eyes.

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom with blue green eyes.

Otterheart - dark brown she cat with blue - Sneezepaw

Rainstorm - mottle blue gray tom with blue - Grasspaw

Duskfur - brown tabby she cat with amber eyes.

Pebblepelt - gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Nettlesting - dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Robinwing - tortoiseshell & white tom with blue eyes.

Copperhead - dark ginger she cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentices**

Mallowpaw - light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Sneezepaw - gray & white tom with blue eyes

Beetlepaw - black & white tom with green eyes

Pricklepaw - gray tabby she cat with green eyes

Petalpaw - gray she cat with green eyes

Grasspaw - fuzzy white tom with green eyes

**Queens**

Dapplenose - mottled gray she cat with blue eyes - mother of Mintfur's kits.(Palekit, Flykit, Skykit)

Minnowswim - dark gray she cat with green eyes - mother of Pouncetail's kits(Patchkit, Clawkit)

**Kits**

Palekit - pale gray she cat with green eyes

Flykit - small dark gray tom with amber eyes

Skykit - mottled light gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Patchkit - ginger & white tom with green eyes

Clawkit - brown tom with green eyes

**Elders**

Blackclaw - smoky black tom with amber - gray tom with amber eyes.

**Twolegs Turned Into Cats**

House: skinny grey tom with piercing blue eyes

Wilson: brown tabby tom

Foreman: black tom

Chase: golden tom

Cameron: pretty light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Cuddy: dark-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes


	3. Chapter 1

Brackenfur, Berrynose, and Cinderheart were patrolling the WindClan border when they found six cats in a clearing, all unconscious. After exchanging confused glances, they went up to the biggest cat, a black tom. They nudged him until he began to wake up.

"House… leave me alone! Let me sleep! Uhhh…" groaned the tom. He opened his eyes. "What! Who are you? Where am I? What am I? I'm talking to cats!"

"You're in ThunderClan territory. What are you doing here? Who are you?" asked Brackenfur.

"Call me Foreman. I don't know how I got here. Last thing I remember, I was falling asleep at home, then I was here." replied the black tom.

"What about your friends? Are you the leader?" prompted Brackenfur.

"No, Cuddy is. Then there's House. He bosses everyone around anyway, even Cuddy." answered Foreman.

"Which cat is Cuddy?" asked Berrynose.

"I…I don't know." Foreman meowed nervously. The three Clan cats looked at him strangely, then woke up the other five cats.

"What are your names?" asked Brackenfur. A dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes responded first. She looked nervous, and confused about talking to cats.

"I'm Cuddy. Who are you?"

"I'm Brackenfur. This is Cinderheart and Berrynose. Are you in charge?" asked Brackenfur.

"Yes." answered Cuddy.

"I'm House. They all listen to me!" hissed a skinny gray tom with piercing blue eyes.

"House! You are not in charge!" hissed Cuddy in response.

"I'm Wilson. Cuddy's in charge" meowed a brown tabby tom. House looked at him, irritated.

"House is my boss. He's scarier. I'm Chase." meowed a golden tom.

"And I'm Cameron. Technically Cuddy's in charge. House likes to challenge her about everything though." mewed the last cat, a pretty light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

House stood up, then hissed in pain.

"Ouch! Do you have any Vicodin?" asked House.

"Are you hurt?" asked Cinderheart, "You should see our medicine cat." She looked at Brackenfur pleadingly.

"We can't bring them back to camp! They're kittypets, the stench is all over their fur. We should chase them out of here!" hissed Berrynose.

"Cinderheart, run ahead and let Firestar know we're coming. You're coming back with us. House can see our medicine cat, and the rest of you should be able to spend time with us for now." decided Brackenfur.

"But they're kittypets!" exclaimed Berrynose.

"What are kittypets?" asked Cameron.

"You live with twolegs, not out in the wild." replied Brackenfur.

"Twolegs?" asked Cameron.

"You know, twolegs. Walk on two legs, usually pink skin, hair only on their heads." answered Berrynose impatiently, "Why are we bothering with them? They're so strange! Especially their names."

"What's wrong with our names? To us, your names are weird." grumbled House. He grunted in pain. Cuddy sprinted to his side to support him. Wilson pressed against his other side, and together Cuddy and Wilson acted as crutches for House. Together, they made their way back to the ThunderClan camp.

* * *

Review!!! Reviewers get House-cat plushies!!!


	4. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the ThunderClan camp, Firestar was waiting for them. He had a look of interest in his eyes after finding out that there were six of them. Jayfeather and Brambleclaw, who were standing by his side, both also looked fascinated. As the six former twolegs approached, Jayfeather hissed in irritation.

"Are you sure it's _them_? These are kittypets! The scent is all over them!" Jayfeather hissed.

"I was a kittypet too, Jayfeather." Firestar reminded him, "Some kittypets can be good warriors. Trust StarClan."

"Firestar, these are the six we found. This is Cuddy, House, Foreman, Cameron, Chase, and Wilson." meowed Brackenfur, gesturing to each of them as he said their name, "House was limping, I think Jayfeather should take a look." Firestar nodded.

"Follow Jayfeather. He'll show you where the medicine den is in a minute. First, I need to know how long the six of you plan to stay here. You are welcome to stay as long as you want, and if you wish you may join our Clan." he offered.

"Thank you. That's a very kind offer. We will need some time to think about it before we decide. I'll let you know when we reach a decision." decided Cuddy.

"Ok. House, you can follow Jayfeather to the medicine den now. He'll see what he can do for that leg. The rest of you can sleep in the apprentice's den for now. Rosepaw! Show them to the den." meowed Firestar. A dark cream she-cat with blue eyes padded over.

"Hi," she meowed nervously, "I'm Rosepaw. I'll show you the apprentice's den. There are already five apprentices, so it might be a bit crowded. Toadpaw and I should become warriors soon though. Hopefully before Dovekit and Ivykit become apprentices."

"It's nice to meet you Rosepaw." replied Cameron, touching noses with her.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you. Can you show me the medicine den? I want to make sure House is ok. And Jayfeather too, House is a bit of a bully sometimes." asked Cuddy.

"Sure. Don't worry about Jayfeather, though. He has a sharp tongue too. No one bullies Jayfeather. The two of them sound like a perfect match. They even look alike." purred Rosepaw. Cuddy thought of House's grey coat and blue eyes. Jayfeather had also been a gray tom with blue eyes. They were also both smaller and apparently, Jayfeather, like House, was sometimes (or always) a jerk.

"So, what's it like, living in ThunderClan?" asked Cuddy.

"It's great. I was born here, so I don't know about what it's like living anywhere else. We take care of each other. Warriors and apprentices hunt for queens and elders before eating themselves. There are four Clans. We're ThunderClan. You were near the WindClan border when the patrol found you. Our other border is with ShadowClan. RiverClan live across the lake from us. Some cats are nice, some are grumpy, kits can be cute sometimes, and annoying others." answered Rosepaw. They paused in front of the medicine den.

"I guess I'll see you in the den later. Maybe you can introduce me to the other apprentices." meowed Cuddy.

"Sure. See you later!" exclaimed Rosepaw.

Cuddy walked into the medicine den. Jayfeather sensed her presence almost immediately. House noticed her very quickly after him.

"What do you want?" growled Jayfeather.

"I came to see how House is doing." replied Cuddy calmly.

"I can't find anything wrong! It's not broken, it's nothing I've ever seen before! What do you know about it?" asked Jayfeather, sounding irritated.

"It's permanent. There's nothing you can do. There's nothing the twolegs could do. It's painful, but you can't fix it." answered Cuddy miserably.

"Permanent? Are you sure? It can't be fixed at all?" mewed Jayfeather, shocked.

"Yes. I'm sure. No one can help him." replied Cuddy.

"I need to tell Firestar." decided Jayfeather, padding out of the den.

"How bad is it?" Cuddy asked House.

"Bad. I haven't had any Vicodin for hours, and I don't have my cane." meowed House.

"Try to deal with it. They must have something for pain, and you have extra legs to use for a cane. We'll figure something out." replied Cuddy, "Anyway, what did you think of Jayfeather?"

"He's blind, and grumpy. He also looks like me. He's actually not so bad. I like him." answered House.

"Not so bad? Blind?! A blind cat is in charge of making sure all of these cats are healthy?" exclaimed Cuddy. House shrugged.

"His hearing and sense of smell are really strong. He can sense _everything_, even my feelings. I think… I found myself in this Clan. We look alike, we act alike, we even think alike. Jayfeather is like the cat version of me."

"Really? That's interesting. Do you want to stay here, or come with me to the apprentice den? Maybe you and Jayfeather can learn from each other." suggested Cuddy. Before House could reply, Firestar and Jayfeather padded back into the den.

"Jayfeather tells me that House's injury is permanent. He said you told him the even twolegs couldn't do anything about it. Are you sure?" asked Firestar. He looked nervous, almost afraid that it might be confirmed.

"Yes, I'm sure. Is that a problem for you?" asked Cuddy.

"No, not really. If you decide to join the Clan, House could be Jayfeather's apprentice. A medicine cat doesn't need to be as fit as a warrior." Cuddy sensed there was something the flame-colored tom wasn't telling her, but she let the matter drop.

"That is a very kind offer. Thank you. I will let you know by morning if we decide to join your Clan. There is a lot we could learn from you. I should go see my other friends now. Foreman, Cameron, Chase, and Wilson are probably wondering where I am." Cuddy realized. She left the medicine den, and House followed.

Rosepaw met them outside the apprentice den. A long legged black and white tom and a tortoiseshell she cat were waiting for them.

"Hi Cuddy! This is my brother, Toadpaw, and my friend Blossompaw. Briarpaw and Bumblepaw are in the den with your friends. That must be House with you. He looks a lot like Jayfeather." meowed Rosepaw.

"Hi Rosepaw! It's nice to meet you Toadpaw and Blossompaw. And yes, this is House." replied Cuddy.

"It's nice to meet you too. Come on, I'll introduce you to my brother and sister, Bumblepaw and Briarpaw." mewed Blossompaw. Cuddy agreed and followed her back to the apprentice den.

"This is my brother, Bumblepaw," meowed Blossompaw, gesturing with her tail to the pale gray tabby tom, "and my sister, Briarpaw," she pointed with her tail to the dark brown she cat. "Have you eaten yet?" she asked suddenly.

"No, not yet. I am a bit hungry now." answered Cuddy.

"Come on, I'll show you and your friends the fresh kill pile. It's a good thing it's Greenleaf. During leaf-bare, prey can be scarce." meowed Blossompaw.

"Wait for me! I haven't eaten yet either." exclaimed Rosepaw.

"Come on then. There's plenty of prey." replied Blossompaw. The eight cats approached the fresh kill pile. The former twolegs each picked up a piece of prey and began to eat. Rosepaw and Blossompaw chose after them and sat beside Cuddy to enjoy their meal.

Later, Cuddy, Wilson, House, and the ducklings sat together discussing their situation.

"I think we should stay with them. We don't have any other place to go." meowed Cuddy.

"But what are we going to do here? We can't sit around eating all their food, doing nothing." argued Chase.

"So we join them. They can teach us their ways. After we learn to hunt, we might be able to go out on our own, but until then we wouldn't survive." suggested Foreman.

"I agree with Foreman. We need somewhere to stay, at least for now." Wilson decided.

"Can we all agree on that?" asked Cuddy. House, Cameron, and Chase nodded.

"Good. I'll let their leader know in the morning." Cuddy meowed.


	5. Chapter 3

The next morning, Cuddy woke up and left the den early. She looked around the camp, wondering where the leader's den was. Looking at all the cats, she tried to remember what the leader had looked like.

"It was a ginger tom. I think it was Firestar." thought Cuddy. She spotted him next to a pale ginger she-cat, and walked over.

"Hi." meowed Cuddy, suddenly nervous. What if he had changed his mind about the offer? What would they do then?

"Hi. It's Cuddy, right? This is Sandstorm, my mate." meowed Firestar kindly, "Have you made a decision about my offer?"

"Yes. If the offer is still open, we would like to join your Clan." answered Cuddy.

"Of course the offer is still open. I'll find some mentors for you and your friends, then we'll hold the ceremony at sunhigh. One thing… I'm sure you know by now that House can't be a warrior." replied Firestar.

"Yes." she meowed, "Please don't tell me he can't stay!" she thought anxiously.

"How do you think he would feel about being Jayfeather's apprentice? If Jayfeather agrees, House can become a medicine cat. Just remember that Jayfeather is a bit prickly sometimes."

"He would love it. House always was interested in medicine. It would be perfect for him. I think he was hoping Jayfeather would be his mentor, they're so much alike. Just don't tell House you feel sorry for him." Cuddy meowed. Firestar let out a purr of laughter.

"That sounds exactly like Jayfeather. I guess they'll get along fine. You should go see your friends. And I think Rosepaw and Blossompaw want to talk to you." Firestar replied. Cuddy dashed across the clearing to where Rosepaw and Blossompaw were waiting for her.

"What did Firestar say to you?" asked Blossompaw.

"My friends and I have decided to join the Clan. He said the ceremony will be at sunhigh and he'll find us mentors." answered Cuddy.

As he had promised, Firestar called a meeting at sunhigh that day.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting" called Firestar. He waited until all of the cats had gathered before continuing. "Six cats have joined are Clan and are now becoming apprentices. Cuddy! You are the leader of your group. One day you may be a fine Clan leader. Now your name will be Maplepaw, and you will be mentored by Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw, you were a fine mentor to Berrynose and you are an excellent deputy. Pass on all you know to Maplepaw."

"Yes, Firestar." replied Brambleclaw, touching noses with Maplepaw.

"Wilson! From this moment you will be known as Eaglepaw. Birchfall! You have never mentored an apprentice before. Eaglepaw will be your first apprentice. You are an excellent warrior, and I expect you to train Eaglepaw well."

"Yes, Firestar." agreed Birchfall, touching noses with Eaglepaw.

"Foreman! From this moment you will be known as Nightpaw. Spiderleg! You have also never really had an apprentice. Nightpaw will now be your apprentice. Teach him all you know."

"Yes, Firestar." meowed Spiderleg, touching noses with Nightpaw.

"Cameron! From this moment you will be known as Lightpaw. Cinderheart! You have proven yourself an excellent warrior many times. Lightpaw will be your apprentice. Teach her all you know."

"Yes, Firestar." replied Cinderheart, touching noses with Lightpaw.

"Chase! From this moment you will be known as Goldenpaw. Berrynose! You are an excellent warrior. Goldenpaw will be your apprentice. Teach him all you know"

"Yes, Firestar." meowed Berrynose, touching noses with Goldenpaw.

"And finally, House! From this moment you will be known as Graypaw. Jayfeather! Graypaw has shown interest in training to become a medicine cat. You will be his mentor."

"Yes, Firestar." agreed Jayfeather. He touched noses with Graypaw. He was curious about this tom that he had heard comments about looking like him. And acting like him. This new apprentice seemed very interesting.

"So, Maplepaw, do you want to see the territory today, or wait for tomorrow? We can take your friends with us." meowed Brambleclaw.

"Sure. I'll get Wilson, Cam… I mean, Eaglepaw, Lightpaw, Nightpaw, Goldenpaw, and Graypaw." replied Maplepaw.

"Actually, we'll be looking at the borders and best places to hunt. Jayfeather's going to be taking Graypaw around to show him where to gather herbs." said Brambleclaw, "He couldn't really come with us. We can take Eaglepaw, Lightpaw, Nightpaw, and Goldenpaw though. Birchfall, Spiderleg, Cinderheart, and Berrynose will come too. I'll be right back. I need to organize patrols before we go." Brambleclaw padded away and called Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Thornclaw and Graystripe to him.

"Sandstorm and Dustpelt, you two can lead the hunting patrols. Graystripe, you can lead one border patrol. Thornclaw, you lead the other. All of you can bring your apprentices." meowed Brambleclaw, "Pick whoever else you want to bring, but Sorreltail and Rosepaw aren't going on patrol. Rosepaw is getting some battle training and hunting on the way back." The four patrol leaders nodded.

"I'll take Cloudtail and Squirrelflight." meowed Sandstorm.

"I can take Ferncloud, Icewhisker and Foxtail." decided Dustpelt.

"I'll take Millie and Lionblaze." added Graystripe.

"So I'll take Mousewhisker and Brightheart." said Thornclaw finally.

"That's fine. I'll be out showing the new apprentices the territory." Brambleclaw dashed back to Maplepaw. "Ok, the patrols are sorted out. Come on." He gestured to the other new mentors and apprentices, then raced out of camp.

Graypaw was not having as much fun. Jayfeather, although not as fast as a sighted cat, knew the territory well enough to move quickly through it. Graypaw was having a hard time keeping up. As they moved farther into the forest, Jayfeather sensed his new apprentice falling behind. He paused. Graypaw raced to his side. He was limping badly.

"Are you ok?" asked Jayfeather. He was curious about his apprentice, and thought he might be more willing to talk if he wasn't in too much pain. He made a mental note to collect more poppy seeds. Graypaw would need them.

"My leg! I can't move this fast. Just walking is bad enough. Can't you slow down?" mewed Graypaw, obviously in a lot of pain. Jayfeather sighed. He didn't want to slow down.

"Fine. I can show you most of the herbs back at camp, but it'll take longer to show you where they grow. We can do it over a few days. We're at least getting watermint and horsetail today. They both grow by the lake and I noticed the stores were a bit low." Graypaw nodded.

"Fine, but I need something for the pain when we get back." meowed Graypaw.

"Fine. You can have some poppy seeds if we get some of those too." agreed Jayfeather. Graypaw looked irritated, but didn't argue.

"At least I don't have a full day of this." he thought miserably.

* * *

Review!!! If you don't review, I won't write!


	6. Chapter 3 Alliegences

I know there's an alliegences page at the start of the story, but six cats became apprentices and there are six new mentors, so it could get confusing.

**

* * *

****ThunderClan**

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes - Maplepaw

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - blind gray tabby tom with jay blue eyes - Graypaw

**Warriors**

Dustpelt - brown tabby tom with amber eyes - Briarpaw

Sandstorm - pale ginger she cat with green eyes - Toadpaw

Graystripe - fuzzy gray tom with amber eyes - Blossompaw

Brackenfur - pale ginger tom with green eyes.

Brightheart - ginger & white she cat with an amber eye.

Thornclaw - pale ginger tom with amber eyes - Bumblepaw

Cloudtail - fuzzy white tom with blue eyes

Ferncloud - pale gray tabby(with darker flecks)with green eyes.

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell she cat with amber - Rosepaw

Spiderleg - long limbed black tom with a brown underbelly & amber eyes - Nightpaw

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she cat with green eyes.

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes - Eaglepaw

Berrynose - cream colored tom with part of his tail missing & amber eyes - Goldenpaw

Mousewhisker - gray & white tom with green eyes.

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes.

Cinderheart - gray tabby she cat with blue eyes - Lightpaw

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Icewhisker - snowy white she cat with blue eyes.

Foxtail - auburn tom with amber eyes

Millie - silver tabby she cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Toadpaw - long legged black & white tom with amber eyes

Rosepaw - dark cream she cat with blue eyes

Briarpaw - dark brown she cat with green eyes

Bumblepaw - pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Blossompaw - tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Graypaw: skinny grey tom with piercing blue eyes and a bad leg (House)

Eaglepaw: brown tabby tom (Wilson)

Nightpaw: black tom (Foreman)

Goldenpaw: golden tom (Chase)

Lightpaw: pretty light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Cameron)

Maplepaw: dark-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Cuddy)

**Queens**

Daisy - fuzzy cream she cat with blue eyes.

Whitewing - white she cat with green eyes - mother of Birchfall's kits(Dovekit, Ivykit)

Hazeltail - small gray & white she cat with amber eyes - mother of Lionblaze's kits.(Scorchkit, Brightkit, Buringkit, Smallkit)

**Kits**

Dovekit - fluffy gray she cat with green eyes

Ivykit - brown tabby & white she cat with green eyes

Scorchkit - pale gray she cat with dark gray paws & a black tail & pale blue eyes

Brightkit - golden she cat with amber eyes

Burningkit - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Smallkit - small gray & white tom with amber eyes

**Elders**

Purdy - old plump brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Mousefur - small dusky brown she cat with green eyes.

Longtail - blind pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Leafpool - light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes.(Retired Medicine cat for breaking warrior code)

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with black paw & amber

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small brown tabby tom with light blue - Flamepaw

**Warriors**

Oakfur - small brown tom with amber - Tigerpaw

Rowanclaw - ginger tom with amber eyes.

Smokefoot - black tom with amber eyes.

Snowbird - pure white she cat with green eyes.

Ivytail - gray, black & white she cat with green - Dawnpaw

Toadfoot - dark brown tom with green eyes.

Crowfrost - black & white tom with ice blue - Olivepaw

Ratscar - brown tom with a long scar down his back & amber eyes.

Snaketail - brown tom with a brown tabby tail & green eyes.

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes.

Owlswoop - light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Scorchstorm - dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Redpelt - mottled brown & ginger tom with amber eyes.

Shrewwhisker - gray she cat with black feet & green eyes.

**Apprentices**

Olivepaw - tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Tigerpaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Flamepaw - ginger tom with amber eyes

Dawnpaw - cream furred she cat with green eyes

**Queens**

Whitewater - white she cat & blind in one eye with blue eyes - mother of Snaketail's kits.(Tabbykit, Lizardkit, Roughkit)

Kinkfur - ragged brown tabby she cat with blue eyes - mother of Oakfur's kits.(Oatkit, Sandkit, Mudkit)

**Kits**

Tabbykit - white tom with brown stripe & blue eyes

Lizardkit - skinny brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Roughkit - small white tom with blue eyes

Oatkit - light brown & white tom with amber eyes

Sandkit - pale brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Mudkit - brown tom with blue eyes

**Elders**

Cederheart - gray tom with amber eyes.

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar - small brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Kestreltail - mottled gray tom with blue eyes.

**Warriors**

Crowfeather - dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Whitetail - small white she cat with green eyes.

Nightcloud - black she cat with green eyes.

Gorsetail - very pale gray & white she cat with blue eyes.

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws & green eyes.

Harespring - brown & white tom with green eyes.

Leaftail - dark brown tabby tom with amber - Thistlepaw

Dewspots - spotted gray tabby she cat with blue - Sedgepaw

Willowclaw - gray she cat with green - Swallowpaw

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear & amber eyes.

Emberfoot - gray tom with two darker paw & blue eyes.

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes.

Sunbeauty - tortoiseshell she cat with a large white mark on forehead & blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Thistlepaw - fuzzy white tom with green eyes

Sedgepaw - light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Swallowpaw - dark gray she cat with blue eyes

**Queens**

Heathertail - light brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes - mother of Breezepelt's kits(Nightkit, Shadowkit, Blackkit)

**Kits**

Nightkit - black tom with dark blue eyes

Shadowkit - black she cat with amber eyes

Blackkit - small black tom with gray eyes

**Elders**

Morningflower - very very old pale tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes.

Barkface - old short tailed brown tom with green eyes.(Former Medicine Cat)

Tornear - gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes.

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar - blue gray she cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Pinefur - very short haired brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dapple golden she cat with blue - gray tabby she cat with green eyes.

**Warriors**

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Reedwhisker - black tom with amber eyes.

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes.

Beechfur - light brown tom with green - Beetlepaw

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom with blue - Mallowpaw

Icewing - white she cat with blue eyes.

Graymist - pale gray tabby she cat with blue - Pricklepaw

Dawnflower - pale gray she cat with green - Petalpaw

Pouncetail - ginger & white tom with green eyes.

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom with blue green eyes.

Otterheart - dark brown she cat with blue - Sneezepaw

Rainstorm - mottle blue gray tom with blue - Grasspaw

Duskfur - brown tabby she cat with amber eyes.

Pebblepelt - gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Nettlesting - dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Robinwing - tortoiseshell & white tom with blue eyes.

Copperhead - dark ginger she cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentices**

Mallowpaw - light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Sneezepaw - gray & white tom with blue eyes

Beetlepaw - black & white tom with green eyes

Pricklepaw - gray tabby she cat with green eyes

Petalpaw - gray she cat with green eyes

Grasspaw - fuzzy white tom with green eyes

**Queens**

Dapplenose - mottled gray she cat with blue eyes - mother of Mintfur's kits.(Palekit, Flykit, Skykit)

Minnowswim - dark gray she cat with green eyes - mother of Pouncetail's kits(Patchkit, Clawkit)

**Kits**

Palekit - pale gray she cat with green eyes

Flykit - small dark gray tom with amber eyes

Skykit - mottled light gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Patchkit - ginger & white tom with green eyes

Clawkit - brown tom with green eyes

**Elders**

Blackclaw - smoky black tom with amber - gray tom with amber eyes.


	7. Chapter 4

Sorry, it took so long for the update. I'll try to update more often.

* * *

Several days had passed since ThunderClan's six newest members had become apprentices. Rosepaw and Toadpaw were finally having their assessment, and if it went well they would be warriors at sunset. First came the solo hunting mission, then came the fighting skills assessment, and finally a border patrol with Sandstorm, Sorreltail, Brambleclaw, and Maplepaw. Briarpaw, Bumblepaw, and Blossompaw were taking the other border with their mentors. Eaglepaw, Nightpaw, Goldenpaw, and Lightpaw were battle training together and Graypaw was being shown the different herbs by Jayfeather.

"I'm so excited! I think I'll hunt near the Sky Oak. There's always prey there." mewed Rosepaw.

"That's a good idea. I'm going to hunt near the abandoned twoleg nest. It's always full of mice." replied Toadpaw.

"Yeah, but what's the point of being assessed if you're going for a hunt as easy as that? You don't need any skill to hunt there." argued Rosepaw.

"I can't fail! Besides, Sandstorm already knows I can hunt well. And I really want to be a warrior!"

"That's enough, you two. Are you ready?" asked Sandstorm.

"Yes." answered Rosepaw and Toadpaw together.

"Good. Take your time. You have until sunhigh." meowed Sandstorm. Rosepaw and Toadpaw both raced out of camp anyway. Sandstorm quickly followed Toadpaw while Sorreltail raced after Rosepaw. Rosepaw slowed as she entered the forest. She sniffed around searching for any prey on her way to the Sky Oak. She noticed a small motion around the roots of a tree and tasted the air. Mouse! Rosepaw began stalking the tiny creature, remembering to keep her pawsteps light. Almost there! Suddenly, Rosepaw heard another cat running nearby. So did the mouse. It raced back into its burrow. Rosepaw growled. Whoever had cost her that mouse would pay. She raced after the strange cat, then caught its scent. WindClan! On ThunderClan territory! Rosepaw ran as fast as she could after the intruder. Sorreltail had also noticed and was not far behind Rosepaw. Rosepaw closed the gap between her and the WindClan cat quickly, and when she was close enough she pounced. The WindClan cat went limp under her paws. Rosepaw hissed, then recognized her friend Thistlepaw.

"Thistlepaw! What are you doing here?" growled Rosepaw.

"WindClan needs help! RiverClan is attacking us! We'll be wiped out if ThunderClan doesn't help us!" exclaimed Thistlepaw. Sorreltail heard the plea, and ordered the two apprentices to follow her. They raced back to the ThunderClan camp. Instantly, the Clan cats came out of their dens, noticing the WindClan scent.

"What's going on?" asked Firestar, "Why is this WindClan apprentice here?"

"RiverClan is attacking WindClan! Thistlepaw was sent to ask for our help. He says WindClan will be wiped out without us." explained Sorreltail. Firestar thought for a second.

"We will help WindClan. We go in two parties. I will lead the first. Rosepaw, Bumblepaw, Blossompaw, Briarpaw, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Thornclaw, Sorreltail, Millie, Lionblaze and Brackenfur will be in the first party. Thistlepaw, you come with us too. The second party will be led by Brambleclaw. Wait for my command when we arrive, and bring whichever cats you want." decided Firestar. Brambleclaw nodded.

"Maplepaw, Spiderleg, Nightpaw, Birchfall, Eaglepaw, Berrynose, Goldenpaw, Cinderheart, Lightpaw, Cloudtail, Icewhisker, and Foxtail. You can join the second party. That leaves Brightheart, Ferncloud, Squirrelflight, Mousewhisker, and Poppyfrost to defend the camp. Sandstorm and Toadpaw are still out hunting." meowed Brambleclaw.

"Good choices. Let's go!" ordered Firestar. The two parties dashed out of the camp, toward the WindClan border. Firestar was at the lead with Thistlepaw, Sorreltail, and Rosepaw at his side. As they neared the WindClan border, Rosepaw caught Toadpaw's scent just as he dashed out of some bushes.

"What's going on? Are we under attack?" asked Toadpaw.

"RiverClan is attacking WindClan. We're going to help them. Where's Sandstorm?" replied Firestar.

"Right here. Can we join your party?" asked Sandstorm.

"Yes. Come on!" answered Firestar. They raced over the border toward the WindClan camp.

"Brambleclaw, wait here until I call for you. My group! Attack!" Firestar called loudly as they arrived. The leading party sprinted toward the camp and burst through the entrance. The WindClan warriors were clearly struggling against the number and ferocity of the RiverClan cats. The ThunderClan cats rushed into battle. Rosepaw saw the WindClan apprentice Swallowpaw attempting to fight off two warriors who she recognized as Voletooth and Nettlesting. She jumped onto Nettlesting, who was closer. He hissed and rolled to try to get her off. Rosepaw leapt off and clawed his face as he turned toward her.

"You're going to pay for that, you stupid apprentice!" growled Nettlesting. Rosepaw ignored the taunt and leapt over the tom. She bit down hard on his tail. Nettlesting screeched. He turned to face Rosepaw, but she bit down on his leg as hard as she could. He screeched again, and tried to jump away, but his injured leg wouldn't allow it. Rosepaw clawed him some more before he raced away, back toward the RiverClan camp.

Meanwhile, Toadpaw had been fighting the RiverClan warrior Copperhead. He lashed out with his claws again and again, slicing her nose, tearing her ears to shreds, clawing her soft underbelly. Finally Copperhead gave one last growl and dashed away after Nettlesting.

"ThunderClan will pay, kittypet! No one hurts my mate, especially not a kittypet posing as a Clan cat. ThunderClan will wish it had never even heard of kittypets when we're done with you!" threatened Copperhead.

"You just got beaten by that 'kittypet' and so did your mate. Go home!" hissed Toadpaw, unconcerned. During this time, the battle had turned. Firestar had called Brambleclaw's second battle party, and RiverClan was retreating. As the battle ended, Onestar approached Firestar.

"Thank you, Firestar. Today you and your warriors saved WindClan. I don't know how to thank you enough." Meowed Onestar.

"The Clans could not survive if there were only three. Having four Clans makes us strong." Replied Firestar, "Clans should help each other in times of need."

"And WindClan will help ThunderClan if you ever need it. Do any of your warriors need a medicine cat before returning home?" asked Onestar. Firestar surveyed the ThunderClan cats.

"I believe we're all fine. We can see Jayfeather when we get home." Onestar nodded.

"Thank you again for your help, and goodbye." Firestar led the ThunderClan patrols back out of the WindClan camp. They sprinted out of WindClan territory, eager to return home. As they arrived, Jayfeather began treating the bites and scratches. Graypaw sat behind watching. They both knew he would be useless in this situation since he hadn't had much training.

"Hi, Graypaw. What did you do today?" asked Maplepaw.

"Jayfeather showed me some herbs. I still don't know enough to do much though. That's why I'm not helping Jayfeather right now. What did you do today?" replied Graypaw.

"Only help WindClan in that battle. It was interesting to see how different the other Clan's fighting techniques were. I didn't do much, I don't know enough yet, but I did learn a lot. I stayed with Eaglepaw, Nightpaw, Goldenpaw, and Lightpaw. We did fight off two warriors together." Answered Maplepaw.

"Are you ok?" Asked Graypaw, suddenly concerned, "Were any of you hurt?"

"Just tiny scratches. We're all fine. Don't worry. Wait… was that you caring?" meowed Maplepaw, shocked.

"No. Don't worry, I'm still House, even now." Joked Graypaw.

"How's your leg?" asked Maplepaw suddenly.

"Bad. I haven't had Vicodin in days. Jayfeather gives me poppy seeds for the pain. They don't work as well as my Vicodin though." Replied Graypaw.

"We need to find a way to get home. To get back to normal." Meowed Maplepaw desperately.

"Where _is_ home? I have no idea where ThunderClan territory is."

"Neither do I, but I will find us a way to get home. We will all get back. Together."


	8. Chapter 5

It was sunset. Firestar had decided that Rosepaw and Toadpaw had fought well in the battle against RiverClan and they were now going to become warriors.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" called Firestar. When every cat had gathered, he continued, "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Rosepaw, Toadpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Meowed Rosepaw.

"I do." Echoed Toadpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Rosepaw from this moment you will be known as Rosepetal. StarClan honors your bravery and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Rosepetal's bowed head. Rosepetal jumped down and joined the warriors. Firestar turned toward Toadpaw.

"Toadpaw from this moment you will be known as Toadpelt. StarClan honors your strength and intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Toadpelt's bowed head. Toadpelt jumped down and joined the warriors.

"Rosepetal! Toadpelt! Rosepetal! Toadpelt!" chanted the ThunderClan cats.

"Tonight Rosepetal and Toadpelt must keep vigil until dawn!"

"Wow. They're so lucky! I can't wait to be a warrior!" exclaimed Blossompaw.

"I bet Ivykit and Dovekit can't wait to be apprentices. They always seem so bored. They're almost six moons." Added Briarpaw.

"They won't be before the Gathering. It's tomorrow. I bet Rosepetal and Toadpelt get to go. And I'm sure Graypaw will be allowed to go. Medicine cat apprentices are always allowed." Mewed Blossompaw.

"What is the Gathering?" asked Maplepaw.

"It's when the four Clans meet in peace on the night of the full moon. We meet on an island in the lake. If you're good and do well in training, you might be chosen to go. New warriors usually are. The leader, deputy, and medicine cat of every Clan gets to go. You might get to go, you're Brambleclaw's apprentice. And you're learning fast." answered Blossompaw.

"I hope I get to go. I need to be there to help Graypaw. He can be a bit picky about who he allows to help him. He usually won't even admit he needs help."

"We all hope we get to go. It's so cool to get to talk to cats from other Clans. Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, and Dawnpaw are some of my best friends. They're Tawnypelt's kits from ShadowClan. Tawnypelt is Brambleclaw's sister."

"Why is Brambleclaw's sister in ShadowClan?" asked Maplepaw.

"It's a long story. You should ask Longtail or Mousefur." replied Blossompaw.

"Ok. Want to come with me?" asked Maplepaw.

"Sure." Meowed Blossompaw, "Let's go.


	9. Chapter 6

The next day, Brambleclaw, Maplepaw, Rosepetal, and Toadpelt went on the sunhigh patrol together. Rosepetal and Toadpelt were excited to be on their first patrol as warriors.

"So, how different is it to be a warrior? Is it very different from being an apprentice?" asked Maplepaw.

"Well, there's no training. That's a big difference. And I sleep in the warrior's den now. It's a lot more crowded. And, of course, I have my new name." answered Rosepetal.

"You also get to boss around the apprentices, and you don't need to ask before going hunting alone." Added Brambleclaw.

"Of course you would think of bossing everyone else around." Joked Rosepetal.

"Has Firestar told you who's going to the Gathering tonight?" asked Toadpelt.

"I'm sure you two will get to go. You're ThunderClan's newest warriors. I don't know who else will get to go though. Graypaw will get to go because he's Jayfeather's apprentice. Some new apprentices will probably come." He added, looking at Maplepaw.

"Do you mean me?" asked Maplepaw excitedly.

"Maybe. If you're good, I might convince Firestar to let you come. Maybe one of your friends too."

"That would be great. Can it be Eaglepaw?" asked Maplepaw.

"Why Eaglepaw?" asked Brambleclaw.

"Graypaw trusts him the most. Graypaw won't always admit it when his leg is really bothering him. I can tell."

"How bad has it been since you joined the Clan?"

"It gets much worse than it's been. He's been handling it better than I thought he would." Brambleclaw looked worried. Was Graypaw really one of the six StarClan had told them about? Or was another cat destined to come?

After the patrol, Brambleclaw immediately went to see Firestar.

"Firestar! I need to talk to you! It's important." exclaimed Brambleclaw.

"Ok. Come on, we can talk in my den." He could tell it needed to be a private conversation by the way Brambleclaw was acting.

"What is it?" asked Firestar.

"I'm not sure Graypaw is one of the six. Maplepaw tells me his leg gets much worse than it's been. I don't know if he can handle Clan life at all if it gets worse, and he would never be able to save the Clans. Tell patrols to keep an eye out. I'll go out alone. When I come back, we can tell the Clan I scented a rogue in our territory. Keep an eye out, and if anyone is spotted bring them back to camp."

"Not bad, but are we sure Graypaw isn't one of the six? We know Jayfeather is one of the three, and he's blind. We know Graypaw came with five other cats. Six cats total. The prophecy mentions six. I doubt six would come together, and then another will be involved. Graypaw will be involved somehow. Besides, he looks and acts like Jayfeather. That could be significant."

"The three that weren't my kits." Sighed Brambleclaw, "And then one died. How can the three work with the six when one of them is dead?"

"StarClan told me to look again. The answer lies within the Clan if we can find it."

"Look again? But Leafpool hasn't had any other kits! Squirrelflight has never had any. You have no other kits."

"There will be three, kin of your kin… that's it! Kin, not kits! Cloudtail is kin. He has Whitewing, and she has Dovekit and Ivykit. One of them is the third!" meowed Firestar excitedly.

"But which one?" asked Brambleclaw.

"I don't know. Their training will need to be monitored carefully. I'll take one. Sandstorm can have the other. I would give you one, but you have Maplepaw already. It's a good thing Toadpelt is a warrior. I would prefer to keep the secret of the three away from the Clan, and this prophecy too. I don't think even Lionblaze and Jayfeather know about it. But, StarClan might have told Jayfeather. And if they did, he probably told Lionblaze. If Sandstorm were unavailable, and he already knows, he would make a good mentor for one of Whitewing's kits. I would give him one of Hazeltail's later, but he's the father. He wouldn't train them well enough. Maybe next time there's a litter born. He's proven himself many times over. His kits are only a moon old anyway."

"Ivykit and Dovekit will be apprentices before the next Gathering. That reminds me, who's going tonight?" asked Brambleclaw.

"Jayfeather and Graypaw obviously. Rosepetal and Toadpelt too. You can bring Maplepaw, she probably wants to stay with Graypaw. I think she likes him. I also think Lightpaw likes Goldenpaw. Sandstorm and Sorreltail can come, and we'll add Graystripe, Dustpelt, Briarpaw, Bumblepaw, and Blossompaw. They should be warriors soon. They might enjoy one last Gathering as apprentices."

"Can we add Birchfall and Eaglepaw?"

"Why?"

"Maplepaw told me Graypaw is most likely to tell her or Eaglepaw if his leg is bothering him."

"It makes our group a bit big, but I think we can add them. Eaglepaw should have his mentor with him. He's too inexperienced to go without a warrior to explain what he can and can't do." Decided Firestar.

"Great. I'll call them together when it's time to go. And I'll tell Maplepaw and Eaglepaw to eat early. They should enjoy coming. Their first Gathering should be fun."


	10. Chapter 7

A quarter moon had passed since the Gathering, and Ivykit and Dovekit were now six moons old. It was dawn, time for Ivykit and Dovekit's apprentice ceremony.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar waited until the Clan gathered before continuing, "Ivykit and Dovekit have reached their sixth moon, and are ready to become apprentices. Ivykit, come forward. From this moment, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Ivypaw. Sandstorm! You were an excellent mentor to Toadpelt. Now, he is a warrior, leaving you free to take on a new apprentice. You will be mentor to Ivypaw."

"Yes, Firestar." Meowed Sandstorm, touching noses with Ivypaw.

"Dovekit, come forward. From this moment, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Dovepaw. I will be your mentor." Firestar jumped down, and touched noses with Dovepaw.

"Ivypaw! Dovepaw! Ivypaw! Dovepaw!" chanted the ThunderClan cats.

"Wow! You're so lucky! You got Firestar for a mentor!" exclaimed Ivypaw.

"Sandstorm is an amazing mentor too! She mentored Sorreltail, Honeyfern, and Toadpelt. They were all great warriors. Honeyfern saved Briarkit's life. And Sandstorm was her mentor."

"Firestar was Brambleclaw's mentor. And Cloudtail's. And he was mentored by the last leader, Bluestar. I would love to have him for a mentor."

"Let's just agree that we both got good mentors." Suggested Dovepaw.

"Good idea. Sandstorm is an amazing hunter. She will be a great mentor."

"And Firestar's our leader. He'll be a great mentor too." Dovepaw looked up, and saw Firestar and Sandstorm walking toward them.

"Hi. Are you two ready for your first day of training?" asked Sandstorm.

"Yes!" exclaimed Dovepaw.

"Of course." meowed Ivypaw.

"Good. Today we can show you the borders. We might show you how to hunt a bit on the way back." Decided Sandstorm.

"Cool! I want to catch my own prey! That will be fun!" mewed Dovepaw.

"It would be nice to be able to catch my own prey, instead of having to wait until the hunting patrols come back." Ivypaw added.

"Come on, you two. We have a lot of territory to cover." Meowed Sandstorm. She ran out of the camp, followed by Firestar, then the two newest apprentices. Sandstorm led them out of camp, and toward the lake. After a short time, she stopped under a huge tree. This is the place where apprentices practice climbing. It's called the Sky Oak. We can also catch prey here, even during leaf-bare."

"Wow! Can I try?" asked Dovepaw.

"Not right now. Today we're showing you two the territory." Meowed Firestar, but Dovepaw was already launching herself onto the lowest branch.

"This is fun! And it's so easy! Come try it, Ivypaw!" exclaimed Dovepaw. Firestar sighed.

"She reminds me of Squirrelflight when she was an apprentice." He decided, beginning to climb himself, "Sandstorm, you can take Ivypaw around the territory. We won't be joining you. Dovepaw will be learning how to gather moss." Ivypaw and Dovepaw looked disappointed.

"She can't come?" meowed Ivypaw sadly.

"I have to gather moss?! That's not fair! I want to see the borders!" Dovepaw sounded horrified.

"You can see the borders when you can listen to what I tell you." Firestar reached the branch where Dovepaw was sitting, "And now it's time for you to climb down."

"That's easy." Dovepaw meowed, leaping gracefully from branch to branch until she reached the ground. Firestar followed more carefully.

"Come on, Dovepaw. Time to gather some moss." Firestar called over his shoulder, as he began to walk toward a better place to gather it.

"I want to explore!" Dovepaw was getting desperate, "Sandstorm, can't you make him let me come?"

"Firestar is the leader and your mentor. I couldn't overrule him even if I wanted to. I agree with him now. Go with him to gather moss."

"No!" Dovepaw ran off, toward the sunrise. She heard someone following her, but she couldn't tell if it was Firestar or Sandstorm. She was downwind, so they could smell her and she couldn't smell them. She ran further and further, far faster than the cat chasing her. She kept running until she came to a stream. She easily leapt over it, and continued running. She ran on and on until she smelled other cats again. _That's not ThunderClan scent_, she realized suddenly, _I'm in another Clan's territory!_ The scent was fresh. The other cats had to be nearby. She turned around, trying to get back to her territory before another Clan's patrol found her. Suddenly, the wind changed direction. The patrol smelled her almost immediately. She tried to run, but she was already tired from running so far. Dovepaw almost made it to the border before one of the other four cats leapt onto her.

"Get off! Help!" exclaimed Dovepaw.

"What are you doing on WindClan territory?" hissed a dark gray tom.

"We need to teach her a lesson!" growled the black tom that had her pinned to the ground.

"Help!" cried Dovepaw.

Lionblaze, Brackenfur, Graystripe, and Blossompaw were nearby, and heard her cries. They ran to help her, and were joined by Firestar. The ThunderClan patrol raced over the border to where Dovepaw was being attacked.

"Let her go!" hissed Firestar, "ThunderClan saved WindClan less than a moon ago, and you're already attacking innocent apprentices who don't even know how to hunt or fight yet when they accidently cross the border!" He looked angrily at Dovepaw, "You will be punished when we get back." He didn't notice the light brown tabby apprentice running back toward the WindClan camp at her mentor's command.

"Why shouldn't we attack any cat who crosses our border." Snarled the dark gray tom.

"Crowfeather, you need to learn to respect leaders, and Breezepelt get off of my apprentice now, or you will regret it."

"Your apprentice? So the Clan leader himself has failed to show his apprentice some discipline. Since ThunderClan can't teach its apprentices discipline, we'll do it for you." Snarled Crowfeather, "Teach her a lesson," he added to Breezepelt.

"I'll take Crowfeather," Lionblaze whispered to Graystripe and Brackenfur, "One of you can take Breezepelt, and the other can have Owlwhisker." Graystripe and Brackenfur nodded. Breezepelt was about to dig his claws into Dovepaw, when Firestar jumped onto him, and pulled him off of Dovepaw.

"You will regret that." He hissed into Breezepelt's ear. He saw Lionblaze leap over him onto Crowfeather. Graystripe and Blossompaw fought Owlwhisker together, and the WindClan cats knew they had no chance. Then, reinforcements arrived. Sedgepaw led Nightcloud, Weaselfur, Harespring, and Antpelt to the battle. They attacked the ThunderClan patrol fiercely, and Dovepaw found herself facing Sedgepaw, who had been an apprentice for several moons. Graystripe left Blossompaw battling Owlwhisker to help her, but he was stopped by Nightcloud. She would have to face Sedgepaw herself.

"Your leader isn't going to save you now." Hissed Sedgepaw.

"I can beat you!" growled Dovepaw. Sedgepaw tried to jump onto her, but she moved out of the way. He tried to claw her, but she instinctively dodged. He tried again, and she dodged his attack again. Dovepaw watched Sedgepaw carefully, trying to remember the moves she used while defending against them.

Sedgepaw was confused. This cat couldn't have been an apprentice long, and her name wasn't announced at the Gathering. That meant she had become an apprentice since then. So why was she dodging everything she threw at her so easily? She couldn't have had much battle training yet, if any. She should already have been running for home. How well could she do in battle?

Dovepaw saw her opening. Sedgepaw let down her guard for a second, and Dovepaw used it. She lashed out with her claws, ripped Sedgepaw's ear to shreds. She tried again, and this time sliced her nose. Sedgepaw cried out in pain. Sedgepaw doubled her efforts, but Dovepaw continued to dodge. She hissed in frustration, and tried to jump over Dovepaw to attack from behind. Dovepaw reacted without thinking, and reared up on her hind legs to slash Sedgepaw's belly, then turned to face the older apprentice.

"Still think I need someone to save me?" hissed Dovepaw. Sedgepaw looked around for a second, and realized the ThunderClan cats were winning. Crowfeather was gone, along with Owlwhisker and Harespring. Firestar was now against Antpelt. Graystripe was still fighting Nightcloud and Lionblaze was battling Weaselfur. Blossompaw had beaten Owlwhisker, but she was badly injured after Antpelt had attacked her from behind, and lay unmoving near Graystripe. Unfortunately for Sedgepaw, the second she looked up was all it took for Dovepaw to strike again, and in that time her other ear was shredded.

Sedgepaw was furious. This stupid, untrained, ThunderClan kit was beating her. How? Both of her beautiful ears were torn to shreds, her nose was sliced in half, and her soft underbelly had been clawed badly, yet ThunderClan's new apprentice was unharmed. She tried again and again to get her claws into Dovepaw, but she couldn't do it. She always dodged perfectly, and both aimed and timed her counterattacks flawlessly. Dovepaw and Sedgepaw continued to fight, and Dovepaw continued to escape unharmed while Sedgepaw received more and more scratches.

Lionblaze had sent Weaselfur running, and looked around. Antpelt looked ready to run off, Firestar didn't need his help. Nightcloud was still fighting against Graystripe, but she looked ready to run too. He saw Blossompaw lying near Graystripe and ran over to see if she was ok. She was injured badly, but she looked like she would live. He remembered Dovepaw. He looked around for her, thinking she wouldn't be able to defend herself if she was attacked. A single glance told him that he was wrong. And he knew there must be something special about her. She didn't even have a scratch on her, while Sedgepaw was clawed badly. Since she had never had any training, it was obvious to him. Dovepaw was the third.


	11. Chapter 7 alliegences

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with green eyes - Dovepaw

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes - Maplepaw

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - blind gray tabby tom with jay blue eyes - Graypaw

**Warriors**

Dustpelt - brown tabby tom with amber eyes - Briarpaw

Sandstorm - pale ginger she cat with green eyes - Ivypaw

Graystripe - fuzzy gray tom with amber eyes - Blossompaw

Brackenfur - pale ginger tom with green eyes.

Brightheart - ginger & white she cat with an amber eye.

Thornclaw - pale ginger tom with amber eyes - Bumblepaw

Cloudtail - fuzzy white tom with blue eyes

Ferncloud - pale gray tabby(with darker flecks)with green eyes.

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg - long limbed black tom with a brown underbelly & amber eyes - Nightpaw

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she cat with green eyes.

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes - Eaglepaw

Berrynose - cream colored tom with part of his tail missing & amber eyes - Goldenpaw

Mousewhisker - gray & white tom with green eyes.

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes.

Cinderheart - gray tabby she cat with blue eyes - Lightpaw

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Icewhisker - snowy white she cat with blue eyes.

Foxtail - auburn tom with amber eyes

Millie - silver tabby she cat with green eyes

Toadpelt - long legged black & white tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal - dark cream she cat with blue eyes

Whitewing - white she cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Briarpaw - dark brown she cat with green eyes

Bumblepaw - pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Blossompaw - tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Graypaw: skinny grey tom with piercing blue eyes and a bad leg (House)

Eaglepaw: brown tabby tom (Wilson)

Nightpaw: black tom (Foreman)

Goldenpaw: golden tom (Chase)

Lightpaw: pretty light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Cameron)

Maplepaw: dark-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Cuddy)

Dovepaw - fluffy gray she cat with green eyes

Ivypaw - brown tabby & white she cat with green eyes

**Queens**

Daisy - fuzzy cream she cat with blue eyes.

Hazeltail - small gray & white she cat with amber eyes - mother of Lionblaze's kits.(Scorchkit, Brightkit, Burningkit, Smallkit)

**Kits**

Scorchkit - pale gray she cat with dark gray paws & a black tail & pale blue eyes

Brightkit - golden she cat with amber eyes

Burningkit - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Smallkit - small gray & white tom with amber eyes

**Elders**

Purdy - old plump brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Mousefur - small dusky brown she cat with green eyes.

Longtail - blind pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Leafpool - light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes.(Retired Medicine cat for breaking warrior code)

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with black paw & amber

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small brown tabby tom with light blue - Flamepaw

**Warriors**

Oakfur - small brown tom with amber - Tigerpaw

Rowanclaw - ginger tom with amber eyes.

Smokefoot - black tom with amber eyes.

Snowbird - pure white she cat with green eyes.

Ivytail - gray, black & white she cat with green - Dawnpaw

Toadfoot - dark brown tom with green eyes.

Crowfrost - black & white tom with ice blue - Olivepaw

Ratscar - brown tom with a long scar down his back & amber eyes.

Snaketail - brown tom with a brown tabby tail & green eyes.

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes.

Owlswoop - light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Scorchstorm - dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Redpelt - mottled brown & ginger tom with amber eyes.

Shrewwhisker - gray she cat with black feet & green eyes.

**Apprentices**

Olivepaw - tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Tigerpaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Flamepaw - ginger tom with amber eyes

Dawnpaw - cream furred she cat with green eyes

**Queens**

Whitewater - white she cat & blind in one eye with blue eyes - mother of Snaketail's kits.(Tabbykit, Lizardkit, Roughkit)

Kinkfur - ragged brown tabby she cat with blue eyes - mother of Oakfur's kits.(Oatkit, Sandkit, Mudkit)

**Kits**

Tabbykit - white tom with brown stripe & blue eyes

Lizardkit - skinny brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Roughkit - small white tom with blue eyes

Oatkit - light brown & white tom with amber eyes

Sandkit - pale brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Mudkit - brown tom with blue eyes

**Elders**

Cederheart - gray tom with amber eyes.

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar - small brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Kestreltail - mottled gray tom with blue eyes.

**Warriors**

Crowfeather - dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Whitetail - small white she cat with green eyes.

Nightcloud - black she cat with green eyes.

Gorsetail - very pale gray & white she cat with blue eyes.

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws & green eyes.

Harespring - brown & white tom with green eyes.

Leaftail - dark brown tabby tom with amber - Thistlepaw

Dewspots - spotted gray tabby she cat with blue - Sedgepaw

Willowclaw - gray she cat with green - Swallowpaw

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear & amber eyes.

Emberfoot - gray tom with two darker paw & blue eyes.

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes.

Sunbeauty - tortoiseshell she cat with a large white mark on forehead & blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Thistlepaw - fuzzy white tom with green eyes

Sedgepaw - light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Swallowpaw - dark gray she cat with blue eyes

**Queens**

Heathertail - light brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes - mother of Breezepelt's kits(Nightkit, Shadowkit, Blackkit)

**Kits**

Nightkit - black tom with dark blue eyes

Shadowkit - black she cat with amber eyes

Blackkit - small black tom with gray eyes

**Elders**

Morningflower - very very old pale tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes.

Barkface - old short tailed brown tom with green eyes.(Former Medicine Cat)

Tornear - gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes.

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar - blue gray she cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Pinefur - very short haired brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dapple golden she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Willowshine - gray tabby she cat with green eyes.

**Warriors**

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Reedwhisker - black tom with amber eyes.

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes.

Beechfur - light brown tom with green - Beetlepaw

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom with blue - Mallowpaw

Icewing - white she cat with blue eyes.

Graymist - pale gray tabby she cat with blue - Pricklepaw

Dawnflower - pale gray she cat with green - Petalpaw

Pouncetail - ginger & white tom with green eyes.

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom with blue green eyes.

Otterheart - dark brown she cat with blue - Sneezepaw

Rainstorm - mottle blue gray tom with blue - Grasspaw

Duskfur - brown tabby she cat with amber eyes.

Pebblepelt - gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Nettlesting - dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Robinwing - tortoiseshell & white tom with blue eyes.

Copperhead - dark ginger she cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentices**

Mallowpaw - light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Sneezepaw - gray & white tom with blue eyes

Beetlepaw - black & white tom with green eyes

Pricklepaw - gray tabby she cat with green eyes

Petalpaw - gray she cat with green eyes

Grasspaw - fuzzy white tom with green eyes

**Queens**

Dapplenose - mottled gray she cat with blue eyes - mother of Mintfur's kits.(Palekit, Flykit, Skykit)

Minnowswim - dark gray she cat with green eyes - mother of Pouncetail's kits(Patchkit, Clawkit)

**Kits**

Palekit - pale gray she cat with green eyes

Flykit - small dark gray tom with amber eyes

Skykit - mottled light gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Patchkit - ginger & white tom with green eyes

Clawkit - brown tom with green eyes

**Elders**

Blackclaw - smoky black tom with amber - gray tom with amber eyes.


	12. Chapter 8

Firestar, Brackenfur, and Graystripe finished off their opponents almost at the same time. They finished in time to see Dovepaw send Sedgepaw running back to camp, wailing like a kit. Graystripe raced to Blossompaw's side.

"She's hurt, but she'll live." He meowed a moment later, relieved. Lionblaze watched Firestar's expression as he studied Dovepaw. The leader's expression changed from concern, to surprise, to excitement, and finally to anger.

"Why did you have to run off?! You have now destroyed our friendship with WindClan, started a battle, and caused Blossompaw to be badly injured! You are confined to camp until further notice. You can take care of the elders and queens. If you can act like a kit, you can be treated like one." Firestar looked furious as he said this, but Lionblaze knew that underneath he was excited.

"But, Firestar…" began Dovepaw, horrified.

"You will not argue. You've caused enough trouble today. Come on, before I send you back to the nursery. Brackenfur help Graystripe with Blossompaw. Let's get back to camp." Ordered Firestar.

The ThunderClan cats returned to camp, and brought Blossompaw to Jayfeather's den. Graystripe stayed with her while Jayfeather worked and explained to Graypaw what he was doing.

"Comfrey is good for soothing wounds. The goldenrod will help the wounds heal. Marigold is used to stop infection. Cobwebs can stop the bleeding and keep wounds clean. Poppy seeds would help her sleep, but I'm not going to give them now." Explained Jayfeather. Graypaw watched carefully. Firestar jumped onto the Highledge and called the Clan together.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" called Firestar. He continued as soon as the Clan gathered, "Dovepaw ran onto WindClan territory this morning. She was attacked by a patrol, and fortunately our dawn patrol was close enough to help her. WindClan may have viewed this as an attack on their border. Our patrols will need to be larger until further notice. Blossompaw was also badly injured. Jayfeather is with her, and she should recover fully. Dovepaw will be confined to camp until further notice. She can care for the elders and queens." Sandstorm walked back into camp with Ivypaw as he finished. Firestar gestured for Brambleclaw and Sandstorm to follow him, and went into his den.

"It's Dovepaw. She's the third. I know it. She reminds me of Squirrelflight when she was an apprentice. Poor Dustpelt! But I'm sure it's her. She climbed farther than any apprentice I've ever heard of would dare to in their first moon of training. She's faster than most WindClan cats, and she fought off Sedgepaw without getting a scratch. There's no way she could ever have done that if she wasn't one of the three. Ivypaw will be jealous." Meowed Firestar.

"You're completely sure?" asked Brambleclaw.

"She fought off Sedgepaw? What happened after she ran off?" asked Sandstorm, concerned.

"She ran into WindClan territory. Breezepelt, Crowfeather, Owlwhisker, and Sedgepaw found her on her patrol. The dawn patrol was nearby, and came to help her, but then Sedgepaw brought reinforcements. Dovepaw ended up on her own fighting Sedgepaw and fought her off without getting a scratch. I don't think Lionblaze did that well his first time. He was part of the patrol, and that helped a lot." Answered Firestar.

"I can tell you one thing. She was amazing when she climbed the Sky Oak. And she was really fast. She's also extremely disobedient. She wouldn't listen to anything Firestar said. And I'm glad Dovepaw was the one in the prophecy."

"Why?" asked Firestar and Brambleclaw. Sandstorm looked proud.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" asked Firestar, looking both shocked and pleased.

"Almost positive. I haven't asked Jayfeather yet, but I've had kits before. I know what it's like. Ivypaw might need a different mentor soon. I would recommend Brackenfur. He's a good warrior. And this time, Firestar, I want to name one after you. One of my kits will be Firekit. I also like Redkit. I've been thinking about different names. The only thing I'm sure about is that I'm going to name one Firekit."

"Then one will be Sandkit. I won't let you name one after me if I don't get to name one after you." Firestar suddenly remembered Brambleclaw was still waiting.

"Ummm… I guess you can go now." He meowed to Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw didn't need a second invitation. He immediately left the den. He walked right past Lionblaze. Lionblaze needed to talk to Firestar. When Brambleclaw left, he walked over to Firestar's den.

"Firestar?" called Lionblaze.

"Come in." answered Firestar.

"I need to talk to you." He stopped and looked at Sandstorm. "I don't know if I should say this now. I wanted to talk to you alone. But you gave her Ivypaw. You must have told her."

"Anything you say to me can be said in front of Sandstorm." Replied Firestar.

"Does she know about the prophecy about the three?" asked Lionblaze.

"I wasn't sure if you knew. StarClan told Jayfeather and he told you, right? And yes, Sandstorm knows. Brambleclaw too."

"Good. Then I'm sure you realized Dovepaw is the third. It has to be her after today. Ivypaw isn't one of the three."

"We agree. We were just talking about that with Brambleclaw. Maybe I should tell Jayfeather the entire second prophecy." Firestar looked angry at himself for letting the secret of the second prophecy slip.

"A second prophecy? It involves us, doesn't it?"

"Dark times are coming for all four Clans. Six cats will come and save the Clans from destruction. They will work with the three to save the Clans from annihilation and bring peace to the lake." Firestar looked nervous. "I told Jayfeather it was 'dark times are coming for all four Clans. Six cats will come. They will save the Clans from annihilation and bring peace to the lake.' I should tell him the whole thing."

"Jayfeather has seemed nervous about Graypaw. He wouldn't tell me why. And he probably figured out what you didn't tell him. He always knows more than you think, and he will never tell anyone everything he knows. But… what could be coming that we can't handle? We have the power of the stars in our paws."

"I don't know. Whatever it is, we have to stop it. The future of the Clans depends on it. Sandstorm, you're the Clan's best hunter. Teaching Dovepaw to hunt will be your job for now. Lionblaze, you teach her to fight. She needs to learn fast and well, from someone who knows what might happen if she doesn't. I hope Spiderleg, Birchfall, Berrynose, and Cinderheart were the right choices for the others. They are all good warriors, but I'm starting to think they aren't experienced enough. These are their first apprentices. Brackenfur and Cloudtail might have been better choices." Meowed Firestar nervously.

"They can handle it. We've never had problems with mentors not doing well with their first apprentice before. You picked strong, loyal warriors who can handle being mentors." Sandstorm's voice was gentle and comforting.

"I guess you're right. I really hope whatever's coming waits until they can handle it, though."

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy with school and my robotics team. And my other stories.

For all warriors fanatics, take a look at my miniseries, starting with Rose and Leaf! It continues with Medicine Cat's Kits, then Kit and Kits. I am working on book four for it, Love and Leadership. Also see my individual warrior's story that I'm working on, Fire, Moon, and Ice.

Review!!! And I own the second litter of Sandstorm's kits. They're going to be fun to write about... you'll see why later. My favorite line from this story belongs to one of them.


	13. Chapter 9

A moon later, Brambleclaw was leading a patrol with Cinderheart, Maplepaw, Goldenpaw, and Lightpaw. They were patrolling the ShadowClan border when they found a ShadowClan scent marker on the ThunderClan side of the border.

"Watch out. Those markers are in the wrong place. ShadowClan is probably here. Goldenpaw, go back to camp. Tell Firestar ShadowClan moved the border. Maplepaw, Lightpaw, stay close to me." Meowed Brambleclaw. Goldenpaw ran off toward camp. Brambleclaw was more alert now, but Lightpaw was the first to notice the ShadowClan patrol.

"They're up there." She whispered. Brambleclaw nodded.

"Act like we haven't noticed them yet. We need to give Goldenpaw time to bring reinforcements. When I do show we noticed them, I need to keep them talking as long as we can. You two can't fight well enough for a real battle yet." He whispered. They moved more slowly now, until they reached where the ShadowClan cats were. They were led by Russetfur. The party included Ratscar, Snaketail, Scorchstorm, Redpelt, Shrewwhisker, Crowfrost, and Olivepaw.

"Seven warriors and an apprentice. That's half of ShadowClan. We need those reinforcements fast." Brambleclaw whispered to the ThunderClan patrol. "Russetfur! What are your warriors doing on ThunderClan territory?" he asked, louder.

"This is ShadowClan territory now. ThunderClan is not a real Clan now. Those two apprentices you have with you now are not Clan-born, and you have four more that came with them at your camp! You have a kittypet leader, a half-Clan medicine cat, non-Clan and half-Clan warriors, apprentices, elders, queens. ThunderClan is not a Clan. It is a group of kittypets and rogues with a couple of true Clan cats still there. Clan territory belongs to the Clans." Hissed Russetfur.

"ThunderClan is a Clan. Every member of our Clan is worthy of being in the Clans. We are strong, and we live by the warrior code. Would you really say no to a strong cat who wanted to join ShadowClan if it would help the Clan? If they were willing to live by the warrior code, and would be an asset to their Clan, a better fighter and hunter than some Clanborn warriors? Or would you allow them to join for the good of your Clan." Argued Brambleclaw.

"ShadowClan is a true Clan. We chase away all intruders. We have no half-Clans, rogues, or kittypets in our Clan."

"Really? I believe you were once a rogue yourself, Russetfur. So was Blackstar. How can you say ShadowClan has no former rogues when you were once one yourself?"

"Enough! ShadowClan is a true Clan! This is our territory now! ShadowClan, attack!" yowled Russetfur. At her command, the ShadowClan warriors leapt into battle. Brambleclaw and Cinderheart found themselves fighting three warriors each. Maplepaw battled Olivepaw, and Lightpaw fought Crowfrost. The fighting was fierce, and Lightpaw was easily outmatched. Maplepaw was also outmatched, but not as badly. She fought back and managed to do some damage with her claws. Lightpaw had more trouble with her opponent. Crowfrost was a powerful warrior with a lot of experience. Lightpaw had to fight against her nature to fight another cat, even when he was attacking her. Lightpaw's ear was quickly torn to shreds. She was badly clawed, but she hadn't managed to do any damage to Crowfrost yet.

"Stupid kittypet. You expect to fight a Clanborn warrior and win?" Crowfrost ducked to the side and bit down on one of her legs. She heard a loud crunch and felt a sharp pain in the leg. "You don't belong in a Clan. Go back where you came from!" he hissed.

"No. I'm staying right here, in ThunderClan. Go back to your own territory!" Lightpaw growled through her pain. She tried to claw Crowfrost, but her injured leg couldn't take the weight, and she fell backwards. She whimpered in pain, and Crowfrost looked triumphant. He bit down on her other front leg, and she yowled in pain. Crowfrost knocked her onto her side, and clawed at her soft belly. Lightpaw screeched in pain again, and tried unsuccessfully to fight back.

"Kittypets don't belong in Clans! Killing you will show the rest of them what happens when a kittypet tries to join a Clan." Crowfrost hissed.

* * *

Ooh! Cliffie! Review, or I won't update! Please? I lose interest and sometimes don't update for months if no one reviews my chapters. Two new reviews are required before I update and you find out what happens to Lightpaw. I was going to put it in this chapter, but I think I'll get more reviews this way :). Have fun wondering if I kill Lightpaw, AKA Cameron. No one reading this knows if I really like or hate any characters...


	14. Chapter 10

Maplepaw heard Crowfrost's threat and tried to break away from Olivepaw to stop him, but she wasn't a good enough fighter yet. Suddenly another cat pushed Crowfrost away from Lightpaw.

"Let her go!" yowled Goldenpaw, pushing him away from Lightpaw. Firestar, Dovepaw, Berrynose, Lionblaze, Brackenfur, Brightheart, Graystripe, Blossompaw, Dustpelt, Briarpaw, Thornclaw, and Bumblepaw followed him and jumped into the battle. "Stay away from Lightpaw." Hissed Goldenpaw. Crowfrost looked shocked to find Goldenpaw attacking him. Another former kittypet? Who was still an apprentice? He had to be crazy. Goldenpaw lashed out with his claws, and Crowfrost was shocked to find that the tom actually did know something about how to fight.

Crowfrost looked around, and noticed that the ShadowClan cats were being pushed back. Russetfur was now fighting Brambleclaw and Firestar. Ratscar was fighting Dustpelt and Briarpaw, Snaketail fought Thornclaw and Bumblepaw, Scorchstorm fought Lionblaze and Cinderheart, Redpelt fought Berrynose and Brackenfur, Shrewwhisker fought Graystripe and Blossompaw, and Olivepaw was now fighting Maplepaw and Dovepaw. Brightheart was helping Lightpaw. The ShadowClan cats were badly outnumbered. There was no way for them to win, but maybe if he killed this kittypet, it wouldn't be a total loss. He tried to fight Goldenpaw the same way he had fought Lightpaw, but he couldn't manage it. Goldenpaw was a much better fighter.

Goldenpaw wanted to go see if Lightpaw was ok, but Crowfrost was a fierce warrior. He couldn't get away, so he clawed at Crowfrost's ears.

"You'll pay for hurting Lightpaw." Growled Goldenpaw. He was doing well alone, and soon Lionblaze came to help him.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" yowled Russetfur. She had finally realized that ShadowClan couldn't win. "Retreat!" she called again, before running back toward the ShadowClan camp. The ShadowClan cats followed quickly.

"I'll get you kittypets next time." Crowfrost threatened, before he ran after the rest of his patrol. ThunderClan had won. Goldenpaw and Maplepaw didn't stop to think about their first victory. They both ran to Lightpaw.

"Chase! I mean Goldenpaw! You saved me. Thank you." Lightpaw tried to stand up as she said this, but fell back down with a gasp of pain.

"Relax. I think that leg might be broken. Don't try to stand up yet." Meowed Maplepaw. Cinderheart came over to see if Lightpaw was ok.

"Lightpaw, I'm so sorry! This is my fault, if I had been paying attention to you, this never would have happened! I'm not a very good mentor. Firestar should give you to another warrior." Meowed Cinderheart sadly.

"No, Cinderheart. You're a great mentor. That warrior was just really good at fighting. It's not your fault. You were fighting three of them at once. You are a good teacher, fighting isn't something I'm good at." Replied Lightpaw gently.

"We need to get back to camp. I'll finish the patrol with Lionblaze and Graystripe. Brackenfur, Berrynose, you will probably need to carry Lightpaw back to camp. I doubt she can walk on that leg. Make sure Jayfeather and Graypaw look at everyone, starting with all of the members of the original patrol. That includes you, Brambleclaw. Lionblaze, Graystripe, let's go." Ordered Firestar.

* * *

I need a total of at least 10 reviews before I'll post again. Review!!!


	15. Chapter 11

When they returned to camp, Jayfeather looked at Lightpaw first, while Goldenpaw sat nearby.

"That front leg is broken. You'll be out of training for a while. Eat these." Jayfeather meowed, giving her some poppy seeds. Lightpaw gently lapped them up, and quickly fell asleep. Jayfeather put marigold, goldenrod, and comfrey on her scratches, then used comfrey and rushes on the broken leg.

"Shouldn't you use something hard to brace the leg, so the bone will heal properly?" asked Graypaw.

"I've never heard of that. Where did you get that idea?" asked Jayfeather.

"I was a medicine cat before, but we used different things. We always use something to brace the leg so the bone will heal properly." Answered Graypaw.

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe we could use a branch."

"That would work. I'll ask Maplepaw to collect some for us."

"Anything to boss her around." joked Jayfeather.

Graypaw ignored the taunt, knowing it was true. He left the den and looked around for Maplepaw.

"Graypaw! How's Lightpaw? Is she ok?" asked Maplepaw.

"She'll be fine. I need you to collect some branches to brace her leg." Answered Graypaw.

"Ok. I'll ask Brambleclaw if I can go, and find someone to help. Maybe Nightpaw. Are you going to come?" asked Maplepaw.

"I have to help Jayfeather treat everyone who was in the battle. I think it's only minor scratches, but he'll want me to see what he's doing anyway. You go, and come see me when you come back." Replied Graypaw. Maplepaw nodded and went to go see Brambleclaw.

Ferncloud was visiting Dustpelt. She had some exciting news.

"Dustpelt! I have some great news! I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Ferncloud.

* * *

*Tries to calculate how many litters of kits Ferncloud has had, then decides she is too lazy*

REVIEW!!! 12 total reviews are required before I post again.


	16. Chapter 12

Half a moon later, Sandstorm finally had her kits. Jayfeather forced Graypaw to stay since he had never seen a kitting before. She had two kits, a ginger she-cat, who looked exactly like Firestar, and a pale ginger tom, who looked exactly like her.

"They're beautiful! The she-cat looks exactly like you! Her name will be Firekit." Purred Sandstorm.

"They are beautiful. And I told you before, one is Sandkit. I guess that will be the tom. Firekit and Sandkit. Good names for them. They'll make great warriors when they're older." Agreed Firestar.

"You know, I think we have some kits now who are ready to be apprentices. Hazeltail's kits are getting a bit big for the nursery. And Briarpaw, Bumblepaw, and Blossompaw are about ready to be warriors. That will give you some good mentors for Scorchkit, Brightkit, Burningkit, and Smallkit."

"Maybe Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Sorreltail, and Millie. They're good warriors. What do you think?"

"Any member of the Clan would be a good mentor for them. Dustpelt, Graystripe, and Thornclaw should start assessing their apprentices soon though. You might want to make them warriors before you name any new apprentices."

"Good idea. The apprentice den is getting a bit crowded. I think Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, and Blossompaw are ready to be warriors. I'll talk to their mentors later. We do seem to have a lot of apprentices now. And all the kits, plus Ferncloud is pregnant."

"Again! She's already the mother of half the Clan!" laughed Sandstorm.

"I've noticed. For the first time, I hope a queen has a small litter. We have too many apprentices already!"

"But by the time her kits are ready to become apprentices, they will be warriors. Dovepaw is a really fast learner, and even the outsiders are learning our ways quickly. I'm sure they will be warriors long before you even think about making Ferncloud's litter apprentices. Well, maybe not Lightpaw, but only because she has a broken leg, and even she should recover and be a warrior."

"I know. They're all doing well. I don't know about you, but I think Icewhisker is starting to look pregnant. She's spent a lot of time with Mousewhisker lately. I think the nursery might be crowded again soon."

"I think you're right. She does look pregnant. Mousewhisker will be happy." Answered Sandstorm.

"Having this many cats in the Clan is ok now, but it won't be in leaf-bare. How will we find food for so many cats?"

"We'll manage. We always do. Our Clan is strong, and we have a lot of good hunters. We can handle leaf-bare. I've noticed that Dovepaw and Nightpaw are turning into good hunters."

"Dovepaw seems to be good at everything. She's a fast learner. I just wish she would do what I told her to. She never wants to listen!" Exclaimed Firestar.

"She is very disobedient. I'm glad Ivypaw listens better. I would feel bad having you take over her training too if she was as disobedient as Dovepaw."

It's too bad she can't learn as fast as Dovepaw. It would make training them together much easier."

"Probably, but things are never easy. After Briarpaw, Bumblepaw, and Blossompaw become warriors, you can give Ivypaw to one of their mentors. Or any other member of the Clan who doesn't have an apprentice now. Maybe Mousewhisker. He's responsible and experienced. And Berrynose got an apprentice already. Mousewhisker would be a good choice." Meowed Sandstorm.

"You're right. I think Mousewhisker will be Ivypaw's new mentor, if he agrees. Then I can concentrate on getting Dovepaw to listen a bit better. She will be an amazing warrior when she gets older. I just wish she was more like Ivypaw. They're almost exact opposites!"

"Reminds me of a certain two she-cats. Squirrelflight and Leafpool always were so close, and at the same time, so different. I still can't believe Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather were Leafpool's kits. Leafpool lost so much, and so did Squirrelflight."

"I know. I never thought my first two kits would be so… I don't know, secretive, untrustworthy, able to lie to the Clan for so long. How could they think they couldn't trust us or Brambleclaw? We're their parents, and he was Squirrelflight's mate. Whatever happens, I'm sure we can make our new kits trust us more."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy. REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 13

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Called Firestar. It was the day after Sandkit and Firekit had been born. He waited until the Clan had gathered before continuing, "Today, it is time to make three new warriors and four new apprentices. Briarpaw, Bumblepaw, Blossompaw, come forward." The three older apprentices stepped forward excitedly as Graystripe and Millie looked at them proudly.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Briarpaw, Bumblepaw, Blossompaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" asked Firestar.

"I do." answered Briarpaw.

"I do." echoed Bumblepaw.

"I do." meowed Blossompaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Briarpaw, from this moment you will be known as Briarclaw. StarClan honors your strength and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Bumblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bumblesting. StarClan honors your strength and speed and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Blossompaw, from this moment you will be known as Blossomheart. StarClan honors your intelligence and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Briarclaw! Bumblesting! Blossomheart! Briarclaw! Bumblesting! Blossomheart!" chanted the ThunderClan cats.

"Scorchkit, Brightkit, Burningkit, Smallkit, come forward. Scorchkit, from this moment, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Scorchpaw. Brackenfur! You were a good mentor to Hollyleaf. Now you will be mentor to Scorchpaw. Teach her all you know."

"Yes, Firestar." meowed Brackenfur.

"Brightkit, from this moment, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. Sorreltail! You have not had an apprentice yet, but Sandstorm and Dustpelt taught you well. You will be mentor to Brightpaw. Teach her all you know."

"Yes, Firestar." meowed Sorreltail.

"Burningkit, from this moment, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Burningpaw. Poppyfrost! You have also not had an apprentice yet, but you were taught well by Thornclaw. You will be mentor to Burningpaw. Teach him all you know."

"Yes, Firestar." meowed Poppyfrost.

"Smallkit, from this moment, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Smallpaw. Cloudtail! You were an excellent mentor to Cinderheart. You will be mentor to Smallpaw. Teach him all you know."

"Yes, Firestar." meowed Cloudtail.

"Scorchpaw! Brightpaw! Burningpaw! Smallpaw! Scorchpaw! Brightpaw! Burningpaw! Smallpaw!" chanted the ThunderClan cats.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short! REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 13 Alliegences

This is as much for my benefit as yours... it can be hard to keep track sometimes, especially after so many new warriors and apprentices. REVIEW!

**

* * *

ThunderClan**

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with green eyes - Dovepaw (and Ivypaw temporarily)

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes - Maplepaw

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - blind gray tabby tom with jay blue eyes - Graypaw

**Warriors**

Dustpelt - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Graystripe - fuzzy gray tom with amber eyes

Brackenfur - pale ginger tom with green eyes - Scorchpaw

Brightheart - ginger & white she cat with an amber eye

Thornclaw - pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Cloudtail - fuzzy white tom with blue eyes - Smallpaw

Ferncloud - pale gray tabby(with darker flecks)with green eyes

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes - Brightpaw

Spiderleg - long limbed black tom with a brown underbelly & amber eyes - Nightpaw

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes - Eaglepaw

Berrynose - cream colored tom with part of his tail missing & amber eyes - Goldenpaw

Mousewhisker - gray & white tom with green eyes

Hazeltail - small gray & white she cat with amber eyes

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes - Burningpaw

Cinderheart - gray tabby she cat with blue eyes - Lightpaw

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Icewhisker - snowy white she cat with blue eyes

Foxtail - auburn tom with amber eyes

Millie - silver tabby she cat with green eyes

Toadpelt - long legged black & white tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal - dark cream she cat with blue eyes

Whitewing - white she cat with green eyes

Briarclaw - dark brown she cat with green eyes

Bumblesting - pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Blossomheart - tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Graypaw: skinny grey tom with piercing blue eyes and a bad leg (House)

Eaglepaw: brown tabby tom (Wilson)

Nightpaw: black tom (Foreman)

Goldenpaw: golden tom (Chase)

Lightpaw: pretty light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Cameron)

Maplepaw: dark-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Cuddy)

Dovepaw - fluffy gray she cat with green eyes

Ivypaw - brown tabby & white she cat with green eyes

Scorchpaw - pale gray she cat with dark gray paws & a black tail & pale blue eyes

Brightpaw - golden she cat with amber eyes

Burningpaw - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Smallpaw - small gray & white tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

Sandstorm - pale ginger she cat with green eyes – mother of Firestar's kits (Sandkit and Firekit)

Daisy - fuzzy cream she cat with blue eyes

**Kits**

Sandkit – pale ginger tom with green eyes (looks like Sandstorm)

Firekit – ginger she-cat with green eyes (looks like Firestar)

**Elders**

Purdy - old plump brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Mousefur - small dusky brown she cat with green eyes.

Longtail - blind pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Leafpool - light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes. (Retired Medicine cat for breaking warrior code)

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with black paw & amber

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small brown tabby tom with light blue - Flamepaw

**Warriors**

Oakfur - small brown tom with amber - Tigerpaw

Rowanclaw - ginger tom with amber eyes.

Smokefoot - black tom with amber eyes.

Snowbird - pure white she cat with green eyes.

Ivytail - gray, black & white she cat with green - Dawnpaw

Toadfoot - dark brown tom with green eyes.

Crowfrost - black & white tom with ice blue - Olivepaw

Ratscar - brown tom with a long scar down his back & amber eyes.

Snaketail - brown tom with a brown tabby tail & green eyes.

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes.

Owlswoop - light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Scorchstorm - dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Redpelt - mottled brown & ginger tom with amber eyes.

Shrewwhisker - gray she cat with black feet & green eyes.

Olivetail - tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Tigerpaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Flamepaw - ginger tom with amber eyes

Dawnpaw - cream furred she cat with green eyes

**Queens**

Whitewater - white she cat & blind in one eye with blue eyes - mother of Snaketail's kits. (Tabbykit, Lizardkit, Roughkit)

Kinkfur - ragged brown tabby she cat with blue eyes - mother of Oakfur's kits. (Oatkit, Sandkit, Mudkit)

**Kits**

Tabbykit - white tom with brown stripe & blue eyes

Lizardkit - skinny brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Roughkit - small white tom with blue eyes

Oatkit - light brown & white tom with amber eyes

Sandkit - pale brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Mudkit - brown tom with blue eyes

**Elders**

Cederheart - gray tom with amber eyes.

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar - small brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Kestreltail - mottled gray tom with blue eyes.

**Warriors**

Crowfeather - dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Whitetail - small white she cat with green eyes.

Nightcloud - black she cat with green eyes.

Gorsetail - very pale gray & white she cat with blue eyes.

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws & green eyes.

Harespring - brown & white tom with green eyes.

Leaftail - dark brown tabby tom with amber - Thistlepaw

Dewspots - spotted gray tabby she cat with blue - Sedgepaw

Willowclaw - gray she cat with green - Swallowpaw

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear & amber eyes.

Emberfoot - gray tom with two darker paw & blue eyes.

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes.

Sunbeauty - tortoiseshell she cat with a large white mark on forehead & blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Thistlepaw - fuzzy white tom with green eyes

Sedgepaw - light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Swallowpaw - dark gray she cat with blue eyes

**Queens**

Heathertail - light brown tabby she cat with dark blue eyes - mother of Breezepelt's kits (Nightkit, Shadowkit, Blackkit)

**Kits**

Nightkit - black tom with dark blue eyes

Shadowkit - black she cat with amber eyes

Blackkit - small black tom with gray eyes

**Elders**

Morningflower - very very old pale tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes.

Barkface - old short tailed brown tom with green eyes. (Former Medicine Cat)

Tornear - gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes.

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar - blue gray she cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Pinefur - very short haired brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dapple golden she cat with blue - gray tabby she cat with green eyes.

**Warriors**

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Reedwhisker - black tom with amber eyes.

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes.

Beechfur - light brown tom with green - Beetlepaw

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom with blue - Mallowpaw

Icewing - white she cat with blue eyes.

Graymist - pale gray tabby she cat with blue - Pricklepaw

Dawnflower - pale gray she cat with green - Petalpaw

Pouncetail - ginger & white tom with green eyes.

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom with blue green eyes.

Otterheart - dark brown she cat with blue - Sneezepaw

Rainstorm - mottle blue gray tom with blue - Grasspaw

Duskfur - brown tabby she cat with amber eyes.

Pebblepelt - gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Nettlesting - dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Robinwing - tortoiseshell & white tom with blue eyes.

Copperhead - dark ginger she cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentices**

Mallowpaw - light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Sneezepaw - gray & white tom with blue eyes

Beetlepaw - black & white tom with green eyes

Pricklepaw - gray tabby she cat with green eyes

Petalpaw - gray she cat with green eyes

Grasspaw - fuzzy white tom with green eyes

**Queens**

Dapplenose - mottled gray she cat with blue eyes - mother of Mintfur's kits. (Palekit, Flykit, Skykit)

Minnowswim - dark gray she cat with green eyes - mother of Pouncetail's kits(Patchkit, Clawkit)

**Kits**

Palekit - pale gray she cat with green eyes

Flykit - small dark gray tom with amber eyes

Skykit - mottled light gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Patchkit - ginger & white tom with green eyes

Clawkit - brown tom with green eyes

**Elders**

Blackclaw - smoky black tom with amber - gray tom with amber eyes.


End file.
